1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to vacuum cleaner apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable vacuum cleaner apparatus wherein the same is provided in a coaxially aligned elongate housing including chambers for directing various scented and bacteriological type fluids into the exhaust air stream of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum cleaner organizations and portable vacuum cleaner type apparatus has been set forth in the prior art. Heretofore however the prior art has failed to define a streamlined and readily portable organization capable of introducing various and selective fluids particularly of antiseptic and aromatic class into the exhaust air stream preventing spread of undesirable viruses and the like into environments. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,814 to GANTZ et al utilizing a portable vacuum cleaner organization selectively mounted to a recharging support stand for portable use of the vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,510 to COTE sets forth a portable vacuum cleaner that utilizes either battery or house current to provide energy for the vacuum cleaner use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,777 to McCARTY et al sets forth a multi-station charging system supporting a variety of appliances such as brushes, vacuums, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,775 to DOWNEY et al sets forth electric carpet sweeper utilizing a cog belt to drive a forwardly mounted brush to direct debris to an intake conduit of the vacuum cleaner apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,701 to SAKO et al sets forth a readily removable vacuum cleaner organization utilizing rechargeable batteries mounted to a recharging support stand for portable use by individuals.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved portable vacuum cleaner apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.